This invention is in the field of ignition systems, and more particularly in the field of alternating current systems which avoid the use of a high voltage arcing distributor switch.
The prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,035, have independent ignition transformers for each igniter, but also include a high voltage distributor which necessarily has relatively long high tension leads that radiate electromagnetic fields causing radio and high frequency communication system interference.
Such prior art systems additionally suffer from insufficient energy being fed to each igniter and consequently from incomplete fuel combustion, fuel waste and production of atmospheric contaminents due to lack of complete fuel combustion.